


Home

by Sessaware



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sessaware/pseuds/Sessaware
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanayo's days start early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Hanayo is an early riser. She wakes less with the sun and more with the birds that chirp so loudly outside the bedroom window in the birdbath Umi got them as a housewarming gift. She blinks sleep away slowly, face partially buried in dark red hair. Maki’s a cuddler when she sleeps, although she’d rather die than admit it, but today is easier to sneak out without disturbing anyone because it’s Rin she’s clung to tonight. 

 

Feet in her slippers and glasses defogging her eyes, Hanayo drinks in the scene of her girls wrapped up in each other. Maki is spooning Rin tightly, the shorter girl happily wrapping her toned arms around her. Rin’s hair is a nest of vibrant hair that tickles Maki’s chin and makes her look like she has a ginger beard. Hanayo has to leave the room quickly so she doesn’t laugh and wake them. As soon as she’s in the hall, though, she can’t help the giggles that shake her.

 

The kitchen is decorated with streams of early light through the windows and onto the wooden floors and polished counter tops. Hanayo pins her hair away from her face as she finds her apron and remembers to start the coffee maker she’d set up the night before. Maki can’t wake up without it.

 

When the rice cooker starts humming familiarly, a wide grin on her face from anticipation, Hanayo takes time to slice fruit for Rin’s breakfast; strawberries, clementines, blueberries, and bananas to mix in with hot oatmeal and cinnamon. She sets it aside in the fridge and begins to fix pancakes since Rin had been begging her since yesterday and Maki, although silent, had positively sparkled at the idea. 

 

How could she resist such cute girlfriends?

 

As if on cue, Rin came bounding into the kitchen with Maki hot on her heels.  
“Kayo-chin! Kayo-chin! Maki-chan was cuddling me!" 

 

"Cut it out, Rin! Stop, don’t tell her that!" 

 

Maki’s face is pink and Rin’s alight with mischief even so early in the day. Hanayo smiles warmly at them.

 

"Good morning! Breakfast is almost ready so you can wait at the table for it, okay?”

 

Maki scoffs and Rin laughs, “Okay? Obviously we should be the ones to set the table since you cooked.”

 

“Maki-chan, I’m getting the forks!”

 

“No! Get the plates! Remember last time!”

 

The rice cooker beeps and the coffee has finished brewing, but Hanayo doesn’t really notice with her pajama clad loves reminding her to savor this feeling of home.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy MakiRinPana for your soul.


End file.
